Je ne comptais pas sauter tu sais
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: cette histoire relate de faits réèls, toutes ressemblances avec de vréritables personnes n'est que pur fiction ou un truc dans le genre j'ai toujours révé de dire ça! 3X5 !forcement


**Kyô maxwell : voila elle est faite ta fic où je rien ne t'arrive Wuffy !**

**Wufei : OUAIIII !**

**Kyô maxwell : tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur car comme tu le sais j'aime beaucoup te faire souffrir **

**Wufei : T TROP MESSANTE ! TU ME DETESTES !**

**Kyô maxwell : mais mais mais ! Comment faire pour le consoler ! C'est un boulot pour le Gundam masqué !**

**Gundam masqué : oui qui y a t'il ?**

**Kyô maxwell : mon Wuffy pleure sauvez le vite !**

**Gundam masqué : c'est comme si c'était fait ma p'tite dame s'approche de Wufei mode fontaine ATTENTION ! TU ES LE PLUS FIER ET HONORABLE DES HOMMES SUR CETTE TERRE !**

**Wufei : nihéhéhéhéhé, les faibles ne peuvent rien contre moi !**

**Gundam masqué qui s'en va discrètement : et voila !**

**Kyô maxwell : merci chevalier d'or masqué ! Sans toi il aurait continué de pleurer ! Maintenant il à retrouvé son aspect de psychopathe !**

**Je ne comptais pas sauter tu sais :**

Je n'ais jamais fais confiance à quelqu'un, bien trop de personnes n'en sont pas dignes ! C'est pour cela que j'ai longtemps gardé ce secret en moi sans en dire un seul mot à personne. En fait je pense que le dire à quelqu'un pourrait me soulager un peu de ce lourd fardeau. Mais à qui puis je faire confiance ? A qui ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis à qui je tiens dans ma classe, pas vraiment d'ami qui me soit intimement lié…

La sonnerie retentit dans tous les couloirs du lycée me sortant de mes songes :

-Trowa tu viens ? S'exclame alors Zechs qui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte

-hm…j'arrive…

J'enfourne alors mes affaires dans mon sac de cour, puis je jette celui-ci nonchalamment sur mon dos. Un sourire s'affiche instantanément sur mes lèvres afin de ne pas inquiéter mon ami. Aujourd'hui encore il pleut à verse, et tous les élèves du lycée ont forcement décidé de rester dans le hall. Zechs me quitte un instant pour aller voir Treize. Quand à moi je me pose tranquillement sur un banc, malgré tout mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de le chercher, après quelques secondes j'aperçois mon objectif et me voila en train de rougir tandis qu'il m'adresse un léger signe de la main. Bien entendu je lui réponds tout en détournant les yeux en vitesse. Voila mon plus gros défaut, malgré les apparence je suis un très grand timide. En effet mon plus gros secret c'est que je l'aime lui ! Malheureusement pour moi, à cause de mon insociabilité je suis dans l'incapacité de lui dire autre chose que ''salut ça va ?''.

En fait malgré mes apparences "sur de moi" je me déteste ! Je me hais plus que tout au monde !

Je souffle et détourne mon regard vers un nouvel arrivant à mes cotés :

-tiens salut Duo ! Je souris

-hé hé ! Alors ça va ? On dirais que tu mattes Wuffy ?

-hein ! Mais bien sur que non ! Où t'as péché ça ?

-allez à moi tu peux le dire, je ne le dirais à personne, tu peux me faire confiance !

Je me mords la lèvre, je ne connais pas bien Duo après tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le lui avouer ! Mais je garde cela depuis trop longtemps, je me sentirais sans doute libéré. Ma conscience me conseille de tenir ma langue :

-j'aime Wufei !

Mes paroles sont sorties toute seules, je n'aie pas pu les empêcher de franchir ma bouche, en fait j'ai toujours eu honte de cet amour voila pourquoi j'ai voulu le cacher. Mais tout d'un coup j'ai ravalé ma honte et j'ai tout balancé ! Un immense bien être m'envahie, je me sens libre. Finalement ce n'était pas si dur de partager ce secret avec une autre personne :

-ne lui dit pas ! Ne le répète pas à Wufei !

Duo m'envoya un léger sourire tout en jurant sur sa vie qu'il ne dirait rien :

-mais franchement je vous verrais bien ensemble ! Vous formeriez un si beau couple !

-c'est vrai ? Murmurais je plein d'espoir

-ho oui ! S'exclame Duo en se relevant, je crois avoir une idée !

-hein ? Mais tu ne diras rien hein ?

-ouais ouais, bon allez je vais en cours, ça viens de sonner ja na !

Une boule d'angoisse m'envahie, mon bien être avait été si éphémère, à présent je redoutais du futur ! Et mon mauvais pressentiment s'était avéré juste !

Tous les jours j'avais établi un rite, c'était de saluer au moins une fois par jour Wufei, cela me prouvait qu'il m'appréciait. Ce simple bonjour me rendait heureux à un tel point que cela me suffisait ! Mais quelques jours passèrent sans aucun bonjour, sans aucun regard, je m'étais dit que cela reviendrait un jour ou l'autre, je gardais espoir !

* * *

3 mois venaient de s'écouler à présent, Wufei m'ignorait magistralement, mais à présent j'en connaissais la raison. Duo lui avait tout raconté ! Je n'osais plus le voir, et encore moins aller lui parler, si je n'avais pas cette fichue fierté j'en pleurerais ! Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire ce n'est pas le fait que Duo est cafté mais la réaction de Wufei…est ce que je le dégoûte à ce point ? C'est vrai que derrière moi je traîne une mauvaise réputation. Mais après tout qui a tenté de me comprendre ?

Triste à en mourir je sors du lycée, mes cours ne sont pas encore terminés mais peu m'importe, je préfère fuir cet endroit. Mes pieds me portent vers un pont, en dessous de celui-ci des rails…c'est vrai que de mauvaises pensées traversent votre esprit lorsque vous êtes triste :

-Wufei…Murmurais-je tout en escaladant la balustrade du pont. Le vent frais me fit du bien, mes larmes s'envolent à chaque frôlement d'air sur mes joues. Le vide sous moi ne me fait aucun effet, même lorsqu'un train arrive à vive allure. Seuls mes yeux clignent à cet instant. J'aime cet endroit, il me redonne le sourire, et me remonte le moral :

-MON DIEU TROWA ! DESCEND !

Ce cri me fit sursauter, cela me fit basculer légèrement en avant. Heureusement je repris mon équilibre tout en soufflant. Ça aurait fait une sacrée chute quand même !

-ALLEZ DESCEND !

Mes yeux se tournent enfin vers mon interlocuteur, celui-ci me faisait signe de la main tout en tournant la tête pour éviter de me voir tomber et de voir sans doute mes boyaux étalés sur les rails où un truc comme ça ! Donc tu te fais du souci pour moi Wufei !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlais-je

Le chinois se retourna en vitesse, pensant sans doute me voir sur les rails :

-TROWAAAAAA…….a ? S'exclame Wufei, qui de la panique finit par l'étonnement, tu n'as pas…

-je ne comptais pas sauter tu sais ! Soupirais-je descendant de mon perchoir

-ho…crétin !

Etrangement ce mot me blessa comme si je ressentais en Wufei de la révulsion envers moi :

-bien ! Je vais y aller !

-ho je croyais que tu m'avais suivit !

-j'ai tout simplement finit les cours ! S'explique le chinois

Je jette un œil à ma montre, en effet cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis ici. Wufei s'éloigne de moi, ce n'était donc pas pour moi qu'il était ici…

-WUFEI ATTEND !

Celui-ci tressaillit en entendant son prénom, et d'une lenteur indescriptible il se retourne. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire :

-pourquoi est ce que tu m'ignores ?

-je ne t'ignore pas…c'est juste qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup !

-ARRETE TON CHAR ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES AU COURANT DE TOUT !

-mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

-EST CE QUE JE TE DEGOUTE A TEL POINT QUE TU NE PUISSES MÊME PLUS ME REGARDER EN FACE ! ME DETESTES TU AU POINT DE NE PLUS VOULOIR M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ? ME…

-HO CA SUFFIT TROWA ! M'interrompit-il avec fermeté, cela me stoppa net alors que Wufei se passait une main dans les cheveux tout en cherchant ses mots

-qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu sais ce que c'est que la timidité au moins ? Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ce r…

Le jeune homme fit une pause qui me sembla être l'heure du repas tellement elle me paraissait interminable. Il me fixe à présent, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire…

-face…tenta t'il de continuer, mon cœur voulait semble t'il faire une petite promenade en dehors de ma cage thoracique tellement l'appréhension se faisait sentir dans mon corps.

-Face à ce rêve que j'avais tant voulu voir se réaliser ! Finit-il avec une légère rougeur sur le bout du nez.

Il m'a fallu je dois l'avouer, quelques minutes pour bien comprendre la tournure de cette fin de phrase. Pendant que je déchiffrais donc ces quelques mots, le chinois se transformait de plus en plus en tomate :

-TROWAAAAA ! Hurla t'il au bout de la deuxième fois durant laquelle je comptais le nombre de syllabes et de consonnes que comportait cette phrase. Et lorsque j'eus finit de jouer les archéologues et que j'eus enfin compris la tournure que formaient ces quelques mots, un magnifique sourire béat s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Wufei avait sans doute les mêmes sentiments que moi. En tout cas c'est ce que ce message caché voulait signifier :

-Wufei ne me cache plus tes sentiments ! J'ai tout compris ! M'exclamais je en le prenant dans mes bras

-Trowa arrête ! S'écria t'il en me repoussant

M'étais je trompé dans mon jugement ? Finalement Wufei ne m'aime peut être pas…cette façon de me repousser…

-je suis désolé Wufei…Murmurais je, honteux

-quelqu'un pourrais nous voir voyons…

Feu mon sourire ressuscita instantanément, alors que je regardais l'homme que j'aimais dans les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser timide :

-Trowa…Murmure l'homme de mes rêves à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? Ses bras se pendant alors à mon cou :

-finalement heureusement que Duo ait vendue la mèche ! Susurrais je à l'oreille de mon nouveau petit ami

-hein ? S'étonne celui-ci, mais c'est Heero qui me l'a raconté !

-ha bon ? Mais comment était –il au courant ? Je ne lui ai rien dit et ces deux là ne peuvent pas se sentir !

-bah tant pis ! Souffle Wufei en glissant une fois encore ses lèvres tentatrices sur les miennes

-ATTTTTCHOUUUUM ! Snirfle

Heero se frotta le nez énergiquement :

-tu t'enrhumes mon amour ?

-non ce n'ai rien Duo ! Sourit le jeune garçon, je crois que quelqu'un parle de moi !

-halala je suis sur que c'est Zechs ! Il a toujours été jaloux de moi !

-baka, ne dit pas de sottises ! Murmure Heero, et si nous reprenions ?

-oui ! Sourit narquoisement Duo en enserrant la taille de son partenaire contre lui

Fin

**Kyô maxwell : et voila le début c'était une histoire qui m'était vraiment arrivée et j'ai fait la fin en free style… (En gros ça c'est jamais terminé comme ça TT)**

**Kyô maxwell : -- Wufei arrête de faire semblant de pleurer le Gundam masqué ne reviendra pas !**

**Wufei : maieuh ! Il a laissé tomber son mouchoir je voudrais lui rendre !**

**Kyô maxwell : regarde y a marqué ''propriété de Trowa Barton'' dessus**

**Wufei : c'est sans doute un code ! Quel homme mystérieux ! Chui amoureux !**

**Kyô maxwell : --**

**Gundam masqué, caché derrière un arbuste très très très très petit : Mission accomplie ! Wufei sera à moi HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**


End file.
